fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Grass Wehmenta
|image = None Yet |names = Wehment, Wehta, Menta, Green Wehmenta |titles = Green Web Spider |species = Temnoceran |diff★☆ = ★☆☆☆☆☆ |size = Small |habitats = Sunken Hollow, Rocky Hills, Emerald Plains, Verdant Hills, Old Jungle, Jungle (2nd), Flooded Forest, Primal Forest, Muddy Jungle, Virescent Cliffs, Ancestral Steppe, Deserted Island, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Wehmenta, Gem Wehmenta |elements = None |ailments = |move = Toxic Web Ball |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Grass Wehmenta are Subspecies of Wehmenta. Appearance/Aesthetic Differences Grass Wehmenta have the exact same body shape as the red Wehmenta, but now with an entirely different colour scheme. They have a dark green body with purple hairs, dull green coloured fangs, and blue eyes. Behaviour Grass Wehmenta normally stay on the webs they create, or hang from a thread on vines or ceilings. They are social monsters that stay and travel as a cluster wherever they may be. Unlike the normal Wehmenta, they become hostile when they see something come towards them rather than reacting when its web is touched. To their advantage, they build their web nests high in the trees or in dense vegetation to avoid detection by predators as they blend in with the green leaves. Attacks *'Bite': Bites forwards like an Altaroth when a hunter or monster is right next to it. *'Web Ball': Grass Wehmenta will spin a ball of web and shoot it at hunters or a monster. If it impacts a surface, it will stick to that place for a while. Hunters hit by the webbing get obviously Webbed immediately. *'Webbing Spring': If on an area of web a Grass Wehmenta can do its signature attack. It will use its legs to gather and weaken the web it stands on, then springs at its target. Six long strings of web flail from the place it sprung from and Wehmenta, who comes down hard on the target with all the web it has on it being spread out over the landing zone. A strangely AOE styled attack for a small monster, this can easily give hunters the Webbed status. *'Poison Spit': When at a far distance, Grass Wehmenta can shoot a poison glob at both hunters and monsters alike. Obviously, this inflicts Poison. *'Toxic Web Ball''': Only done if exceptionally threatened i.e, it is attacked. Grass Wehmenta will create a Web Ball noticeably slower, with it also raising its fangs. As its nearly formed it sprays poison into the web ball and then kicks it at the threatening hunter or monster. Hunters affected take longer to escape the Webbed status this attack inflicts than the others along with Poison. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Tempered/Apex None, it is a small monster. Trivia *The Grass and red species are hostile to each other. When in locations where both the Grass and Red Wehmenta's live, they will fight each other for their differences and control over each others webs. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Subspecies Category:Small Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Chaoarren Category:1 Star Level Monster